meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gothic Zappa
Gothic '''is role played by Aniju Aura. Zappa '''Gothic(VZZM007) was born on March 26, 1999 in the Zappa Mob. His mother was not the dominant female Brigit but Elfy and his father wad Bender. He had one litter-mate brother named Punker(VZZM009) and one sister named Emo(VZZF008). Gothic and his litter-matessurvived within the Zappa depsite the fact they were not the dominant female's pups. Elfy was evicted whenever Brigit was pregnant. Three months after Gothic was born, Brigit gave birth to a new litter. Gothic enjoyed playing with the new pups. He soon grew up into an adult male and started to take sentry. He was often seen on guard duty. After the the dominant femaleBrigit died from a snake bit, her eldest daughter Lollipop became the dominant female along with her litter-mate brother Ghost as the new dominant male. During an encounter with the Vivian Mob, Gothic followed Ghost after the Vivian's dominant male but the two Zappa males were abushed by ten more Vivian males. Gothic ran away as fast as he could from the Vivian males and got away. He and Punker got seperated from the Zappa and spend three days on their own. They were breifly joined by Ghost as a rover, but the brothers were not even a year old to rove. The males ran into the Lazuli's dominant female and a suborinate female however Gothic and Punker soon left Ghost with the two females in search of the Zappa. The two brothers were able to relocate the Zappa. Gothic started becoming an active member of the Zappa and was often seen on snetry. Gothic helped Ghost and Punker attacked a rover named Crackle from the Whiskers while raiding a burrow but he allowed Crackle to flee. Gothic finally went roving with his brother Punker and dominant male Ghost at the Whiskers. While Ghost and Punker were distracting the Whiskers, Gothic was able to mate with Ginger. However Ghost left the two males to go roving at the Commandos. Sometime later Gothic went roving again with Punker and Niko at the Lazuli. Gothic mated with Royal before the three males left for home. Not long after Gothic went roving again with Ghost, Punker and his two nephes Tiny and Twix. The rovers soon came across the Commando splinter group called the Aztecs. While the males were away, a group of Commando rovers joined the Zappa and would not allow the rovers to return. Starsky With no group to return to, the males soon met up with some evicted Zappa females and formed the Starsky. Gothic was one of the oldest males in the group but his uncle Ghost took domiannce with Olivia. Gothic seem content with taking a subordinate role and took to hsi usual routine, sentry duties, babysitting and roving from tiem to time. Soon both Gothic and Punker started to take to roving. They visited the Commandos where both males mated with two subordinate females. Gothic mated with a female named Theia while Punker mated with Athena. Both females later gave birth to litters. This was probably Gothic's last offspring. Gothic and Punker soon disappeared after taking to roving in June and were considered Last Seen. Links Zappa Mob Starsky Mob Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Zappa meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats